


No Choice

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s11e22 We Happy Few, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunion, Family Secrets, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: He had always known his story would end with his death, he just never thought it's be like this.With so much left unsaid.





	

~~~~

> _"I'd die a million times and murder you a million more before going back there! Tell me... if you won't change, why should I?"_

Chuck inwardly winced at her words but kept the plan up, till Lucifer was expunged and he was being lifted in the air.

He felt her power course through him, he screamed as her power broke through him.

He let her destroy him, he did what he had told Metatron and Dean. He sacrificed himself.

If not for humanity, if never for them. For her. She needed to know he could change, she deserved a chance. A chance he would give her.

Chuck felt his body hit the ground. He heard her words and felt as she left. His mind whirled in shock... She'd rather kill him than lock him away? Why? What did that accomplish?

Why didn't she just give him the same punishment he had given her? Why condemn herself to die too?

He won't take back his words, she had given him no choice. She hadn't. Why couldn't she see it was her fault? He didn't want to do what he did but he didn't have a choice.

She had forced his hand.

His eyes closed as her words came back.

 

> _"That's your story, not mine."_

He felt too drained to think, to wired to stop. It was his story, what her story be if she died? What legacy would either of them have when all that was waiting for them was nothing?


End file.
